Assassin
by Zach Goode Stole My Heart
Summary: Cameron Morgan wasn't a spy. Before now she didn't go to Gallagher. She's an assassin. Cam taught herself everything she knows and is a popular name amongst all infamous groups, including the C.O.C. When Cammie's sent to Gallagher to kill her target, what will happen when she falls in love with him? How will he feel about her after he finds out her secret?
1. Deals

Cam POV

"Cameron dear" an annoying woman in a hideous outfit said, approaching me.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you will. The name's Goode. Catherine Goode" she said, holding out her hand.

"First, really? James Bond? Second, I don't shake until you tell me why I'm here" I said.

"Very smart girl. Almost too smart. Down to business. I've got a target for you."

"I'm listening" I said, sitting back in my chair and putting my hands behind my head.

"His name is Zachary Goode. He -"

"Whoa, you want me to kill your son?"

"Got a problem with it" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" I said, sounding cocky.

"Okay then. Like I was saying. He goes to Blackthorne. He's currently at an exchange with a school you're familiar with."

"So Gallagher? That stupid place where my idiotic mother works? Sure, this should be fun" I said, totally ready.

"Great! Are you in?"

"Uh, duh. I killed my dad. I can kill anyone."

* * *

Zachary POV

Five years ago, a girl named Cameron Morgan disappeared. The headmistress of Gallagher, Rachel Morgan, was devastated.

For a year, she had people looking for her. They never found her. Never found her body.

No one knows if she just merely walked out the doors and... was killed. Maybe she left. Didn't like her life and wanted a new identity. Or maybe, someone has her. Maybe, for all these years, she's been afraid and tortured.

We made our way to the Grand Hall where everyone was sitting anxiously.

Ms. Morgan walked up to the podium and smiled at us. "Hello students. I've got some great news. As you all know, my daughter went missing."

Some of the looks on people's faces stated that they clearly didn't know. "Last night, she called me. She said that people were after her, but that all she wanted was to be home. Tomorrow, she will be here, and I expect you all to treat her well."

TIME SKIP: TOMORROW

I was in the P&E barn with Bex and Macey. Class had started twenty minutes ago, but that didn't stop someone from being late.

"Young lady" the teacher called to the girl standing in the door "you're late!"

I hadn't seen her before. Maybe she's just shy. "Uh, yeah. I'm Cameron Morgan" she said.

"Very well. We're sparring today. You're with Zach" the teacher said, pointing at me. "Go easy on her Goode."

The girl looked sweet, but definately not strong. I held out my hand towards her.

She took it and smiled. Before I knew what had happened, I was flat on my back. Cameron got really close to my ear and whispered "never underestimate me Goode."

She stood and offered me her hand. "You're good, but not as good as me."

I threw a punch but she held her hand behind her and caught my fist. "Or am I?"

"Dude, you got burned" Bex said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Cammie walked off, swaying her hips.


	2. The Call

I skipped to lunch. A girl stood up and talked. "Is it true you had Zachary Goode on his back in seconds?"

"Yes" I said, getting a salad.

"_The _Zachary Goode? Assassin in training Zachary Goode?" That almost made me laugh. How could an assassin be so off guard and so... weak? He's going to end up dead. By me.

"Yes. Him."

I was irritated with this, so I started looking for a seat. "You can sit here" I heard someone say.

"Thanks" I said, sitting down. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex. I'm your roommate. So are Macey and Liz" she said, gesturing to the other girls across from us.

"I'm Cammie" I said as nicely as I could. I almost winced at how perky I sounded.

"Hi Cammie" Macey said. "No offense, but why did you just randomly decide to come back?"

"I have my reasons, but it's not so fun to live on the streets" I lied easily. For the past few years, I've lived in a house provided by the Circle. It was a huge mansion with a pool and everything.

"So you lived on the streets" someone asked. "My sources said that you were undercover as a homeless person because you were being hunted by a new terrorist who killed Mattew Morgan. That they wanted to finish you off."

"That isn't true. Back off Tina" Bex yelled. Tina took her seat, rolling her eyes. It isn't true, because I killed him. No one knows I did though.

"Sorry about that. Tina's the gossip queen of this school" Macey said. That Zach kid came walking in and sat by Macey.

The entire class started laughing and pointing. "What did I do?"

"You got beat by a girl. And she's like one foot shorter than you" Macey laughed.

"Well then" Zach said, mocking hurt.

"Kepp your guard up Goode, or you'll end up dead" I said, biting into the apple I'd taken from his plate without anyone noticing. "Notice things" I said, walking out.

My next class was CovOps, so I went to sublevel two. "Hello Cammie" Mr. Solomon said.

"You're good, but not as good as me" I said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep" I said.

He wirled on me and threw his book at my head, which I so gracefully dodged.

"It takes a lot more than a book to bring me down, but nice try" I said, taking my seat.

The other girls filed in and stopped dead in their tracks. I noticed Mr. Solomon's smirk, but dismissed it.

"Mr. Solomon, may I go see my mother really quick?"

"Seeing as you're a new student, I'll let it slide this one time."

I raced out of the door and opened a secret passage. Pulling out my cellphone, I put in the special SD card that gives me cell service anywhere.

"Agent Cat speaking."

"Hi, It's me" I said.

"Oh, Cammie darling! How is it going" Catherine asked.

"He has a lot of friends. Some will most likely try to get in my way" I said.

"So kill them. You're an assassin. They'll be like a... bonus. Now I've got to go. Talk to you later" she said, before my line went dead.

I pulled out my SD card and put it in my bag. Standing, I turned and walked back to class.


	3. Something's Up

C**A**_M_M**M**_I_E

I walked to breakfast silently. The school seemed completely silent.

As I walked into the cafeteria, I realized only a handful of girls were there.

I took my seat in the middle of a bench. Today, I didn't feel like eating. So, instead, I opened my History of Blades book I'd gotten from my house.

I read up to page fifty-three before the other girls got there.

I closed it and shoved it into my book bag.

Bex and Macey sat on either side of me. I have never felt so trapped.

"So Cam, are you going to our classes, or are they taking you back a year or two" Macey asked.

"Try me" I said.

"Brush passes?"

"When you pass an object of interest from person to person without the common eye knowing" I answered.

"Why shouldn't you ever need a gun" Bex asked.

"'Cause if you do need one, you're most likely going to be killed first."

"Wow, she's good" Liz said.

"I better be. I've hacked your firewalls before" I said, tossing an apple from hand to hand and putting it back on Macey's plate.

"Get to class girls" a teacher called.

I hoisted my book bag onto my shoulder and walked out.

R**E**_B_E**C**_C_A

"She's hiding something" I said.

"What do you mean" Macey asked.

"Are you bloody blind? She put something into her bag so fast. There's no way she's supposed to have it" I said.

"What do you wanna do about it" Liz asked.

"We wait until she leaves to go running, and then we check her book bag" I said.

"Is that really a good thing to do? Don't we wanna be friends with her" Liz asked.

"What if she's something else? She puts up that good-girl wall, but what's behind it" I asked

T**I**_M_E**S**_K_I**P**

"Cammie just left for her after school run" I told Macey as we went into our room. Liz had bowed out.

We walked in and grabbed her book bag.

I started searching through it.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing" Cammie yelled. She snatched the bag from my hands.

"We saw you hide something in there" I said.

"It's my flipping bag. I can put whatever I want in there" she yelled.

Joe ran through the door. "What's going on in here?"

"Cammie's hiding something in this bag" Macey said.

"They searched it without my permission" Cammie yelled, pouring on the tears. I actually felt bad.

"Miss. Morgan, please dump out the contents of your bag" Mr. Solomon said.

She walked over to the bed and dumped everything out. Papers and textbooks fell out. Lipgloss, sunglasses, mascara, and even her Vera Bradley coin purse.

"Did you girls find what you were looking for" Cammie asked, as she ran from the room.

"Clean this up. Now. I'm very disappointed in you girls."

"But Mr. Solomon" Macey said. "We saw her put it in there."

"What was it then?"

"Well, we don't know exactly" I said.

Mr. Solomon turned and walked out.

C**A**_M_M**I**_E_

I ran into the passage with haste.

Quickly, I worked to open the secret compartment that Catherine had created in her year here. Only we knew of it.

I pulled out my phone again.

"Cameron?"

"They're suspicious Catherine" I said, using an Austrailian accent so that if my voice carried, no one would know it was me.

"Well, then plan something Cam. You need to beat them at their own game. Spying."


	4. We All Break Down Sometimes

**_Special look into the story: _**_"Cammie, I see you haven't done what I've asked" Catherine said. Zach's green eyes displayed confusion. His arm dropped from around me._

_"Leave it alone Catherine" I snarled._

_"Hm, why should I? Zach, do you know why Cammie even came back?"_

**MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE! PLEASE GET ME TO 30 REVIEWS!**

**N**_o_ o**n**_e_

Cammie crept silently through the halls. She reached her dorm and opened the door. There was no way she could leave the room un-bugged with no cameras! Even though she wasn't a trained spy, sneaking around was part of assassin training.

She needed to keep a visual on the room at all times. Nothing would slip past her.

Cammie stuck a camera on the bottom of her desk right next to a bug. There was no way they'd mess with my property anymore. She then stuck a camera on her bulletin board so that it blended in with a picture of her dressed in black. All areas were able to be observed now.

Cameron turned on thinking mode. She put a bug on her book shelf which was located between her bed and Bex's. After that, she put one in the bathroom so that it was right on the shower curtain. **(A/N No you frickin' pervs. Just a bug. No camera.)**

She exited their room and made her way down to dinner.

**C**_a_m**m**_i_e

Today, I ignored Bex's offer at a seat and went to sit next to Tina Walters. "Hey Tina" I said.

"Hey Cammie" she said. "So, I heard that Bex and Macey went through your stuff. That true" she asked.

"Yeah. They got caught by Solomon" I said.

"Ouch. That must have been bad. Being caught by Madame Dabney would be bad, but getting caught by Solomon" Courtney said.

"I know" I said. Zach was staring intently at me from down the line of students. He was wearing a look that said 'I know what you did'. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

He just laughed. His eyes sparkled, showing that it was genuine. Zach has really amazing eyes. And his laugh is so- stop Cammie! What's happening to me?

I stood up fast and dashed from the room. Assassins aren't supposed to have feelings. I haven't had feelings since the day a CIA agent came to me and gave me my first mission.

_FLASHBACK_

_I sat back in my seat. My hands were trembling._

_The door opened and Ms. Calder walked in. She was wearing the official CIA badge. "Hello Cameron" she said._

_"Hello Ms. Calder" I replied._

_"Please, call me Jane" the woman said. "Cameron, we have very important business to take care of."_

_"Yes. I was told it ws regarding my father" I said. _

_"Yes, but it isn't news you'll take lightly. Cameron, your father is a Circle member" Jane said._

_My heart sunk. "He can't be! This has to be a mistake."_

_"I'm terribly sorry Cameron, but it is most certainly not a mistake. Now, on to business" Jane said. "We need you to get Matthew Morgan's trust, andthen get rid of him."_

_"Y-you want me to kill my father" I stammered._

_"No, we need you to Cameron" she said. "You leave tomorrow. I'm sorry, but you haven't a choice."_

_END_

They'd taken my humanity from me. I ran into my room and collapsed on the floor by my bed. I cried. They had made me this way.

I guess, maybe, I was afraid of what my mother would say if she found out I had done it.

Was I softening up? I can't! I can't go back to who I was, or I coud get hurt. Mentally.

The door opened and my roommates came in. "Cammie" they asked. I brushed my stray tears away and lookedup at them.

"You okay" Macey asked.

"Yeah" I said, pushing myself off of the ground. "I'm okay."


	5. Truth or Dare?

**I'm back. Muah Ha Ha! **

"You don't look fine" Macey said. "Your mascara is running. What happened?"

"Like you care" I said.

"Cammie" Bex said. "We're sorry for how we acted. We don't usually get a lot of new people here."

"I guess I forgive you" I said. Did I just be sincere? And not even when trying to act...?

"Okay, now what's wrong" Liz asked.

"I think... I think I like Zach" I said.

"OMG. He likes you too you know" Macey said.

"Ooh, lightbulb" Bex yelled. "We could play truth or dare!"

"What does that have to do with anything" I asked.

She ignored me. "Macey, go get the guys."

Macey skipped off, smiling deviously.

Bex pulled me onto the floor next to her and Liz. "I never agreed to this" I said.

"Too bad! I said we were playing truth or dare, so you're going to" Bex said, pulling three boys into the room. "Now sit!"

All three boys sat on the floor, obviously scared of Bex. I groaned loudly as Macey said, "No, no, no. Zach sits by Cammie, Grant sits on her other side, then Bex, then Jonas, Liz, and then me."

Zach smirked at me. "Aw, Gallagher Girl doesn't like me" he mock-pouted.

I raised an eyebrow at him and used his smirk. "Gallagher Girl?"

"Copy Cat. And yes. You're a girl, you go to Gallagher, so you're Gallagher Girl. Got a problem with it" Zach asked.

"So not original" I said.

"I GET TO GO FIRST" Macey exclaimed. She decided to make it third grade version. "You spin the bottle and ask a truth question or dare someone to do something."

Macey spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. "Hm, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Zach said.

"I dare you to sing Teenage Dream while running down the halls" Macey said.

Zach stood and smirked at her. "Easy" he said, running off.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream" he sang, and then he was out of hearing distance.

He came back smirking and spun the bottle. It landed on Grant. He didn't have to ask, because Grant yelled "DARE!"

"I dare you to... spray-paint your name onto Mrs. Dabney's wall" Zach said.

Grant looked worried by this, but got up and came back with red spray-paint. "Let's go morons" he said.

We stood and followed Grant out. Once we got to Mrs. Dabney's room, Grant went in and opened the can. He sprayed his name with a backwards r.

He came running out and we walked back to our dorm. Grant spun and it landed on me. "Chameleon, truth or dare" Grant asked.

"Truth" I said.

"Wimp. Who do you think is the hottest person in the room" he asked.

"Um, can I switch to dare" I asked.

"Okay, I dare you to answer my question" Grant said.

I mumbled my answer. "I'm sorry, we didn't quite catch that" Bex said, smirking.

"Zach, okay! Is that the entire reason you forced me to play" I asked. She smiled. "You set that up, didn't you."

"Spin Cam" she said. I spun the stupid bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or dare Fun-Size?"

"I am not Fun-Sized!"

"Answer the question" I said.

"Truth" she answered.

"Okay, do you ever dream about Jonas" I asked.

She blushed and looked down. "Sometimes" she admitted.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. Bex whispered something in Liz's ear. "I dare you to kiss Cammie" Liz said.

Zach looked at me, silently asking. I nodded. He leaned in until our lips met.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. And, it felt right.

His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Uh, we said kiss, not make-out" Grant said. Bex smacked him.

I pulled away and looked into his green eyes. His amazing green eyes.

I like Zachary Goode.


	6. Level Seven

I was walking around outside of our dorm.

My phone beeped in my pocket. Funny, seeing as it has no reception right now.

_I see you've been bad Cameron. Don't get close to Zach. Your job is to kill him, not love him. - Catherine_

I immediately started to dial the very familiar number, hoping she picked up.

"Hello Cameron" the woman's voice said through the reciever.

"Jane, she's onto us."

**Before I switch POV's, remember Jane? Jane Calder?**

B**e**_x_

I ran my hand along the rails of the stairs, thinking to myself. Cammie and Zach. Perfect couple right?

Then, I started to think, 'Does Cammie even know about his lunatic mother Catherine?'. If she finds out, she won't be a very happy camper.

Macie came barreling up the stairs towards me. "Bex, I thought we were going to go watch some 007?"

"Oh yeah" I said, letting her drag me up the stairs. She stopped abruptly as we heard Cammie say, "Jane, she's onto us."

"Woah, what do you reckon she's up to" I asked.

"No clue, but I do intend to find out. Eventually" Macey said. She pulled me into our dorm.

I sat as Macey started James Bond: Skyfall. The baginning credits started by the time Mace was out.

Dang. She's got a short attention span.

I opened the door and stepped into the hall.

Cammie had her arms crossed, back turned to me. "How much of that did you hear" she asked.

"The part about someone being onto you. And a girl named Jane" I answered, knowing that if I lied, she'd pick up on that.

"You cannot repeat that to _anyone_" Cammie said, facing me. "That is classified. I should've paid more attention."

"Who is Jane" I asked.

"You'd need level seven clearance. You don't have it" Cammie said. "I do."

"What aren't you telling us Cam" I demanded as she walked away.

"The less you know, the safer you are" she said.

What does she mean by that. Getting the information from her would be difficult now that her guard is up even more.

Zach POV **(Blackthorne Boys have different POV signs)**

Cammie actually let me kiss her.

Since the first day when she was actually a challenge to my skills, I've liked her. Never before did I know someone who made me feel like I was knocked flat on my back. Maybe that's because Cammie did knock me flat on my back.

I love everything about here, as cheesy as it sounds. She's what I've always wanted.

Bex had been right. A few days ago, she'd said something was up with Cam. I can tell there is.

Cameron Morgan isn't who we think she is. She's got secrets that I'll probably never figure out. I've got secrets I'll never let her find out about.

Our world is odd like that. I just don't know how long I can keep all of these secrets and emotions from her.


	7. Thank-you's

Oh my gosh. So, I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my followers. You guys rock! I can't thank you enough for reading my story and giving me feedback, all of which was kind and amazing.

You guys are the reason I keep this story up. I almost have 50 followers. Thanks for your time and consideration.

16craftytigers

Blueheaven8910

Bookluver132

Bookworm67

Catlovesfindingsky

Createdbykatelyn

GallagherGirl45

Gg01

GraceForever

Jackie192001

Jessy-2-3

Juliette-Tiggy

Krazykid500

Lanoon

Livelifetithefull3

MarvelAsh

Misschampcc

Nisa12

Photogirl5

Proud to be Blonde

RileyGoode

Rosey 3425

Saphira Elise

Sav001 AgentSilk

SecretAgentMagician

SimplyLove17

Sportygirl247

Taralara10

Tash 14

Tauntingly Haunted

The Spirit Of Delphi

alicetheninja

animeismylife15

awesomegirlxx

emg9900

epicly weird

frostbow

ilovemesomecupcakes

jazzworkman16

jbazzi98

k drama queen

mcsweneey

nira avalon

shaziestyle

thechameleon.x

* * *

Now, I can't leave out the people who favorited my story. I'm so glad I made a story you enjoy enough to favorite. You've not only made my day, but made this story even more advertised to GG readers. Thank-you so much.

Blueheaven8910

Createdbykatelyn

GraceForever

Nisa12

Proud to be Blonde

RileyGoode

Saphira Elise

Sav001 AgentSilk

Taralara10

Tash 14

28Zammie88

animeismylife15

. .xo

k drama queen

thechameleon.x

The story isn't over. There's more to come. Please help me get to 30 reviews. I've never had that may before!


End file.
